Pirate Camp
Pirate Camp is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Austin *Tasha Summary Uniqua and Pablo attend Camp Walkaplanka, Captain Austin's pirate camp. Aboard his ship, Captain Austin instructs the campers in the fundamentals of pirating and they learn to heave-ho, swashbuckle and scalawag. When Austin accidentally steps into the boot of ghost Captain Redboots, pulling the ship to her island and Austin to Redboots' cave, Uniqua and Pablo have to rescue him. Can they save Austin from the curse of Redboots and show they have the piratitude to become true pirates? Recap Uniqua is in the backyard chanting pirate quotes and phrases. She tells the viewer that today she and Pablo will attend Pirate Camp, the camp for wannabe-pirates. She looks around for Pablo and finds him hiding behind the door of his house. Pablo is afraid to go and wants to stay, but Uniqua won't let him. She drags him out from behind the door and sings To Pirate Camp! to cheer him up. The backyard transforms into a large dock on the sea. Next to the dock is a wooden pirate ship. Uniqua and a shaking Pablo walk slowly towards the ship. There they meet a brave Captain Austin, the camp counselor. Uniqua asks politely where the stairs aboard the ship are, and Austin laughs. He explains to Uniqua how you don't need stairs to get on a pirate ship. Austin starts steering the pirate ship away from the dock, leaving Pablo and Uniqua behind. Pablo's frown turns into a smile as he tells Uniqua that they can't attend the camp any longer and starts to head the other way. Uniqua is disappointed and tells Pablo that they will go to pirate camp no matter what as an idea pops up in her head. She jumps on to a wooden board on top of a barrel, forming a seesaw, causing Pablo to bounce into the air and on to another seesaw. Uniqua uses this process to bounce herself and Pablo on to the pirate ship. Pablo lands on a treasure chest, causing it to open. He admires the sparkling red boot inside until Austin tells him that the boot belongs to the ghost of Captain Redboots, and if you touch the boot, a force will drag your ship to the island where Captain Redboots haunts, and if you get tickled by Redboots, you will turn into a ghost. Captain Austin shuts the chest and begins to tell the two that they need to have "pirattitude" to be real pirates. He sings the song Pirattitude. Then he begins the first lesson of pirattitude: learning to heave-ho. Austin tells Uniqua and Pablo that they need to raise the sail, but only by doing heave-ho. Austin demonstrates by pulling the string that raises the sail and shouting "Heave......ho!" a number of times. Uniqua and Pablo try, but they accidentally fall down. Pablo falls on to the treasure chest again, causing it to open. He admires it again until Austin closes it immediately. Captain Austin tells them that the next step to being pirates is to swashbuckle. They all climb up to the top of the sail and Austin demonstrates swashbuckling by taking off his handkercheif that was tied around his neck and using it to slide down a rope. Uniqua tells Pablo that they need to go, but Pablo is nowhere to be seen. Uniqua finds him holding on to the wood so he could not fall. Uniqua picks him up and shows him how to swashbuckle. Pablo goes first. Uniqua goes after him, but Pablo is too slow and Uniqua is about to crash into him. They bump into each other and fall. Pablo lands on to the treasure chest, but this time Austin is already there to warn Pablo. "Don't even think about it." he angrily tells Pablo. He explains to them that they will learn to scallawag, the final step to being true pirates. They sing the song The Scalawag. After singing the song, Austin trips and falls on the treasure chest. It opens, revealing Austin's foot firmly in the red shoe. Austin realizes that he had just caused the boat to sail to the island that Captain Redboots haunts. When the boat arrives at the island, Austin mysteriously disappears. Uniqua and Pablo walk deep into the island, where there are many trees. They begin to notice footprints and follow them. They follow them until they come upon Captain Austin's pirate hat. They sing the song Red Boots ''until the two find themselves in front of a cave. Uniqua and Pablo walk inside it, staring at Austin being chased by a glowing, flying, green ghost. Uniqua orders Pablo to distract the ghost of Captain Redboots while she takes off the boot. Uniqua swashbuckles over to Austin and Pablo runs to Redboots. Pablo begins to sing ''The Scalawag again as a part of the distraction. Pablo asks Tasha (Redboots) if she knows how to scalawag. She answers "no" and sings along. Meanwhile, Uniqua is pulling forcefully at the boot. Austin pushes. Pablo ends the last verse of the song. Redboots floats toward the trio just as Uniqua pulls off the boot. She hands it to Tasha and the ghost begins to land, lose her glow, and change back into a normal hippo. Austin is surprised that she did not tickle them. Tasha explains to him that she didn't need to because all she wanted was her boot. Uniqua invites them all to her house for tuna melts. They all agree as the cave transforms back into the backyard. They all enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua and Pablo open the previously closed door and shout "Arrr!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Pirate Camper Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Pirate Camper Pablo) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Captain Redboots) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Pirate Captain Austin) See also *﻿Pirate Camp Transcript *To Pirate Camp! *Pirattitude *The Scalawag *Redboots Category:Episodes Category:Season 3